Field
This disclosure relates generally to wireless communication systems, and more specifically, to transferring data utilizing a wireless communication protocol.
Related Art
Wireless communication devices that are used to form a wireless personal area network (WPAN) often have limited power sources and signaling infrastructure. These design limitations present significant challenges in terms of data transfer capabilities and power consumption during operation for extended periods of time. Consequently, various protocols have been developed to implement WPANs using small, power-efficient, inexpensive communication devices. For example, IEEE Standard 802.15.4 protocol is a communication protocol that specifies the physical layer and media access control for low-data-rate, low-power wireless personal area networks in which very low cost wireless communications to nearby devices are provided with little to no underlying infrastructure and limited power consumption. While IEEE Standard 802.15.4 protocol has provided a legacy data rate successfully utilized by many applications implemented in WPAN nodes, IEEE Standard 802.15.4 protocol cannot provide higher speed data rates that advanced applications require (e.g., audio application, file download application, firmware upgrade application).
The present invention is illustrated by way of example and is not limited by the accompanying figures, in which like references indicate similar elements, unless otherwise noted. Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale.